When You’re Falling In A Forest
by AshlandBarnes17
Summary: What if Connor was there when Evan let go and fell from that tree? One-shot. Evan’s POV. TRIGGER WARNING: suicide, depression, anxiety.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N): So this is Evan's POV . I just want to say in advance, suicide is never the answer. I don't own DEH or any of its characters. Please favorite and follow because there's a chapter two and maybe three coming up. Also comment your opinion on this. Even if it's small, it keeps me going.**

I'm standing on a branch, not able to see the next foothold I can use. The sun is still far away above the thickness of the leaves. I'm failing to climb this dumb tree just like I'm failing at life. It's odd the simplistic and lame thoughts that come to you when you're alone and depressed. And that's what I am, I've accepted it. I'm broken and shattered. I'm pretty good at hiding it. I can lie about how I am easily but unfortunately, you can't lie to yourself. I wish I could.

The ground is really far away. A small part of my stomach lurches. I reach for another branch thinking maybe I'll find one to step on if I'm up higher. I reach out and grab hold. The branch bends a bit under my weight. The branch was a little to the left of where I had been and hanging here I can see a place to stand.

My hands are getting tired as I hang there. I glance down again and this time my entire stomach heaves. A fall from here might kill you if your head hit the ground.

Might kill you...the words echo in my head.

I don't want to die. I don't want to stop, I want _it_ to stop. I can't go on but I can't stay here. It's an unbreakable cycle. A pit I can't get out of. A chasm to deep to clamber out of.

My hands start to slip. I'm going to fall if I don't put my foot down on that branch.

I can't do it. I can't do life it's too hard.

My left hand slides off.

As much as I don't want to die I don't want to live more.

I'm letting go.

I hear somebody shout "No!"

The ground is there before I can think twice. I instinctively put my left hand out to stop the fall.

Suddenly I slam into the ground. For a moment I feel nothing, everything is numb. Then a blinding pain cascades through my arm. I'm screaming out . It hurts. It hurts so bad. I hear footfalls from my left, someone is running towards me. I vaguely remember somebody yelling no as I fell. Maybe it was the same person. I don't know. I can barely think because of the pain.

Then a face appears over mine. Pained blue eyes meet mine. "Oh my...are you okay?!"

I can't answer through the searing pain.

"Hey! Hey, um, Evan, is it? You, uh, you're...you're okay now. It-it looks like, um like your arm might be broken so I'm...do you need me to...of course you do what am I saying? I'm gonna take you to a hospital."

My pained wheezing is rendering me unable to speak but I nod gratefully.

"Okay." The boy says, looking more confident now. "Is there anyone I can call? Let them know you fell..." he swallows as though he knows the truth. "accidentally."

I shake my head. Mom can't know about this. She needs to believe everything is okay . I shouldn't bother her with my problems anyway.

"Does it hurt anywhere else or is it just your arm?" He says.

"It's just—" I gasp in agony as I try to speak.

"It's just your arm?" He asks.

I nod.

"Okay. I'm Connor, by the way." The boy say as he extends a hand to my good one to help me up.

"Thank you." I manage to say in a strained voice.


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N): Here is chapter two I hope you like it. Make sure to comment and favorite:)**

We were driving to the hospital in a odd silence where I would occasionally moan in pain. When we got there the doctor called my mom and told her I had broken my arm and needed a cast. Connor had left without saying anything when I was called in. I wasn't able to thank him but he goes to my school so I can just thank him when the schoolyear starts.

When mom came to the hospital I told her I had slipped. She didn't need to worry about me, she had enough stress with the bills and work.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It's the first day of school today and I've managed to survive until lunch. As I walk into the cafeteria I see the boy Connor sitting by himself at a corner table. I don't really feel like peopling today but I should really thank him. He seems on edge as I walk over and the urge to just do it another day is getting really strong. I know myself though, if I put if off now I'll never get around to doing it. I already started walking towards his table anyway.

He is pretending to be reading a book but he's visibly only staring at one word; a trick I use all the time.

"Hi...Connor?" I say trying to act like I had casually forgotten his name for a moment. He looked up and nodded.

"Um, hi. I wanted...I just wanted to say thank you, you know...for the...for helping me when I broke my arm. I had...I might've not...I could've been stuck there a long time. And I appreciate you...your help. So thanks."

His face while I was saying this was an odd kind of blank so for a moment I thought he had forgotten. "Sorry, I'll just go now." I murmured as I made to walk away.

"No problem. It was Evan, right?" He said with a softer expression.

I turn back around. "Yeah."

He motions for me to sit next to him. "What were you doing in the orchard anyway. The place is closed down."

I swallow, he's a bit intimidating. "I...um, just came to get some...I go to get quiet."

He nods again and I try to not be awkward so I try to keep the conversation going. "Why were you there?"

He puts the book he was pretending to read in his backpack. "Same reason as you, I suppose. It gets kind of loud at our house."

We kept talking about random things and I didn't know then but I soon did that we would be good friends. It turns out he had some similar problems to me that I could help with. He also had some that I had no idea what to say.

But we started talking every time I went to school. He would help me out with some of my depression too. We became friends slowly but by the end of the year, he was the best friend I could have ever wished for. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable when he curses or acts a bit crazy but I take it as just a part of him and accept it just like he accepts some of my weird habits and nervous tics. I can't imagine now what would have happened if I hadn't met him and he says he didn't think he would've made it if it wasn't for me, which always makes me feel very important. I'm honestly just glad to be his friend.


End file.
